


Goodwill

by Scheissemann



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: And I regret everything, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, cuz it's me, first time prostate orgasm, oh I'm crap at this, yeah it's smut but there's nothing sexy, yep I write NSFW when stressed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheissemann/pseuds/Scheissemann
Summary: “我们之间其实是个三角。我想要泰勒。泰勒想要玛拉。玛拉想要我。我不想要玛拉，泰勒也不想让我围着他转，不再想了。”
Relationships: Narrator & Marla Singer, Tyler Durden/Narrator
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Goodwill

***

你在自己的床上醒来。

***

听筒里的那个电流信号听上去年纪不大，体毛稀疏，没碰过女孩:好的，长官。是的，长官。相当兴高采烈。

老兄，我把电话换了只手，咬牙切齿。我找他妈的泰勒·德顿。

我找他那张好莱坞明星一样的脸盘子。我找他大奶酪面包一样他妈大块的胸肌。我找他那根明虾一样热腾腾的鸡巴。

好的，长官。没问题，长官。祝您今天一切顺利，长官。

我开始打下一个电话。

搏击俱乐部的规矩是你不能谈起搏击俱乐部；破坏工程的规矩是你不能谈起破坏工程。

您好，长官。早上好，长官。

我盯着电话机前面的空墙，开始琢磨找泰勒·德顿的规矩是不是你不能谈起泰勒·德顿。

好的，长官。祝您一切顺利，长官。

一个太空猴子走进来，告诉我玛拉·辛格来了。我决定结束这一切。

操你的，我对话筒里简短地说，操你妈的泰勒·德顿。

然后我把电话给挂了。

假如黄页簿上的区域索引印的不错，此时此刻，这句话正在离开纽约，在地下五英尺深的地方经由电话网冲向亚特兰大。

我是乔复仇成功的假笑。

“哦，嗨。”玛拉走进房间，模糊地问，显得不大关心。“在忙?”

***

操你的。

那时候泰勒这么跟我说。那已经是五天之前的事了。

然后泰勒就不见了。没打招呼。没说自己要去哪儿，什么时候回来。没说要去干什么。没来电话。没叫上我。

而我。

我坐在自己的床上，对着泰勒摔上的门板大声说，好啊，操我啊。

泰勒自然没有回来。

我当然不会把这些话对泰勒当面说出来。泰勒·德顿是我最好的哥们儿。他对固定伴侣观念的唾弃就像是我们关系的垫脚石，一道可以把你割得七零八落的防坠网。那个露易丝婊子应该在超人的胳膊上摔成三截，泰勒·德顿如是说。活着就是这样。你中学棒球队的朋友和整个大学校友会的全体成员穿着化学漂染的白色礼服，把手放在圣经上，然后在你面前像双人跳水比赛一样往下纵身一跃。

唉哟。

从帝国大厦的顶楼塔尖上跳下来，风会把你往远处吹。重力叠加上水平方向的加速度，经典的牛顿物理学问题。运气好的话，在掉到八十六层观景平台之前，你就可以随风化去。

运气更好的话，你还能再砸死一个游客，至少砸死某个来不及停车入库的白领工蚁还在还贷款的四缸小轿车。

你最好这么想:这算他们赚到。真的。

泰勒剪了一帧克里斯托弗·里夫的裤裆送给我，我很领情地收下了。十三岁那年的国庆日我爸带我去公共泳池游泳。拷贝的拷贝的拷贝。

五天之后，我开始打电话找泰勒·德顿。与此同时，玛拉来造纸街找到了我。

***

“没。”我说，转向玛拉。“在找泰勒。”

玛拉不是来找泰勒。玛拉是来找我。

玛拉伸出胳膊把手里的东西给我看。

这就是玛拉。真的。就这么着，她抓着那玩意儿，掐着冠状沟和仿真得毫无必要的仿真血管，龟头顶着掌心，从摄政旅馆一路走过来。像她的手活那样糟糕。泰勒说的。像是——

像是你刚刚抢完银行，两打穿制服的联邦政府猴子和它们的高音电子喇叭在你的屁股后面开到了一百迈，你的操纵杆卡在了第二档。这时候仪表盘上有个圣诞彩灯似的小红玩意儿亮起来，告诉你该去汽修厂交上二百美元，给前轮的轮轴来点儿壳牌润滑油。

操蛋的米其林厕纸木乃伊。泰勒咧嘴一笑。够你打一辈子的飞机了，耶稣他妈的基督啊。

没什么不好意思的。玛拉把那玩意儿立在桌上，马眼朝天，退到墙边端详着。四十二街那边至少有一半人都随身带着这玩意儿。她说。八十年代的护身符，和你挂在钥匙圈上的东西差不了多少。一种物体疗法。新艾伯拉肯便携式塑胶华盛顿纪念碑。

我的大脑在叫嚣。清醒一点儿，肾上腺素尖声高嚷。这个婊子和我平分了那些互助会，现在她还想和我平分泰勒·德顿。

我太他妈的知道这是怎么一回事了。

我几乎能看见玛拉坐在那张桌子前边，拿一根天蓝色蜡笔在人体解剖图上勾勾画画:一个圈。“你可以拿去脑袋和拳头。”又一个圈。三个。一条横杠。“但舌头是我的。”两个点，不依不饶。“舌头，还有鸡巴。”语气和她说我可以拿去恶性黑素瘤的时候一模一样。

没人。我跟自己说。没人能跟我平分泰勒·德顿。

我把那玩意儿摔在地上，把手背放在玛拉的眼睛前边。我跟她说婊子，看好了，我是泰勒·德顿最铁的哥们儿。

玛拉把我的手从面前拿开说，哥们儿，你可真他妈的是个疯子。

我发觉自己说错话了。

这就像是，怎么说呢，像是古德维尔一美元的连衣裙，像那些马上要变成工业废气和氮肥原材料的西施犬和波因特狗，像节礼日之后被扔在路边的阴毛一样的塑料死圣诞树。玛拉·辛格喜欢疯子。

大块头鲍伯，有两个大奶子的疯子；我，因为睡不着觉装作自己没有蛋的疯子。

还有泰勒。泰勒·德顿，那个人是疯子中的疯子。疯王之王。

我像瑞克·佛莱尔那样抱住玛拉的腰，把她扳倒在沙发上。克洛伊的幽灵在我的手里痉挛。大脑寄生虫的幽灵跟她的脊柱一起跳着摇摆舞。大脑寄生虫的天堂，大脑寄生虫的葬礼，穿法袍的谢顶大脑寄生虫每周日上午做一场弥撒。因大脑寄生虫、大脑寄生虫、及大脑寄生虫之名。大脑寄生虫与我们同在。阿门。

引导性冥想。

那么，我吸了一口气，玛拉，滚出去，滚出去。出去。

玛拉不为所动。

不如这么想。她平静地说，这就像是，呃，用我的阴道操你。

我把那玩意儿捡起来，用袖子擦了擦。

我是乔幽灵般的勃起。

我是乔的鸡皮疙瘩。

谢谢，我虚弱地说。然后又补充说，说真的。

用润滑液，做个好梦。玛拉说，替我关上了门。

***

搏击俱乐部的第一个规矩是你不能谈起搏击俱乐部。

和泰勒·德顿当哥们儿的第一个规矩是你不能叫泰勒·德顿操你。

我坐在床中间，毯子卷在肚子上，很高兴自己的腰带往下只有一个洞。娘们儿们坚持认为每件事都得由特定的东西来做，泰勒·德顿说的:厕纸和餐巾纸；餐刀和果酱刀；儿子和另一个儿子；你和其他男人。这叫做第二性征。她们孜孜不倦地填塞你的房子，然后坐到阅读椅上，戴上阅读眼镜，继续翻腾这个礼拜的邮购广告。

我知道，我知道。满满一屋子生活用品却没有真正的生活。

去买一本那种杂志，他们说。每半个月一次，他们说。那个长得像质子博士的富兰克林医生会教你如何获得一次“让人脑瓜爆炸的前列腺高潮”。

别担心，甜心。他们还会说。医院急诊室的人什么都见过。真的。

我弄了些润滑油，呼吸，然后把玛拉的那玩意儿一股脑塞了进去。

玛拉的前男友们在我的屁眼里塞车。

想象现在是高峰时段，你坐在纽约交通协管局的十五层楼上，整个布鲁克林的所有家用小轿车在你面前的电子管屏幕里排队按着喇叭。一百万只转向灯发疯一样地同时滴答作响。其中有一辆是你的奥迪，还有一辆是泰勒·德顿的鸡巴。

在那些准备卖到北朝鲜以外全部国家的好莱坞末日电影里头，一个巨大的火球冲向地面。

我闭上眼睛。火球正在我的直肠末端燃烧着，拖着一条润滑液的尾迹。引导性冥想可搞不定这个。我把上半身钻进那个洞穴里。那只企鹅说，滑吧。

你现在在爱尔兰。时间是刚刚过去的那个夏天。你在海滩上醒来。

你对着泰勒·德顿的裤裆看他做那两百下仰卧起坐。拷贝的拷贝的拷贝的拷贝。

我是乔狼狈的勃起。

我让自己的手找到方向，开始移动。白色光球在我的直肠里上升，通过下腹滑行到胸口。我开始哽咽，屁眼和喉咙好像粘在了一起。 _一记撞击_ 。我是泰勒·德顿最好的哥们儿。 _又一记撞击_ 。泰勒·德顿此刻并不在场。神经系统最终选择将我放逐，像一记高飞球一样飘忽着越过地平线:一次歇斯底里的、前列腺式的日落。

然后我意识到自己睡着了。睡得很好。婴儿一般的酣眠。

***

我跪在餐车旁边的地毯上，在喝那盆汤。假如这时候泰勒推门进来，不出意外的话，他看见的第一样东西会是一根塑料假阴茎，以及裹在外面的我的屁眼。

泰勒·德顿并不在场。你在自己的床上醒来。


End file.
